Noemi
Noemi is a fairy who appears in Season 5. She, alongside her two friends, are their school's best students and thus, served as its representative in the Challenge of Graynor. Appearance She has fair skin, pale brown eyes, wears dark eye shadow, and has pale purple lips. She has purple hair, bangs are to the side covering one of her eye's a bit. She wears a pale blue top with round sleeves, a brown fabric chest plate, a black and brown skirt, and brown boots. Noemi&FriendsOutfit.png|Far left. Personality Noemi shows a habit of underestimating the difficulty in tasks. And also likes to find easy solutions to get out of said difficult task, such as following Musa, Tecna, and Stella to find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. Despite this, she is not easily offended and able to see benefit in insult. This is shown when Tecna insulted their method of search and Noemi saw that Tecna would have higher chances then they would. While she does have some bravery, she gets scared very easily. Series Season 5 Noemi and her two friends head to Graynor for its challenge to win the boon from the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. She and her two friends were selected as the best students to represent their fairy school. They and another group of fairies await for the remaining fairies, the Winx, to arrive and once they have the competition begins. The Ancestral Spirit of Nature appears and tells them what they must do to earn her boon: find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle in the forest. Noemi is confident as she figures it should not be so hard but the Ancestral Spirit of Nature lowers her confidence, explaining that the Creature will only appear to those who are worthy. A friend of hers uses her detection spell as they head into the forest. But her friend stops the spell as all three hear one of the Winx fairies say the spell is too simple to locate the Creature. Whilst her friends find it irritating that she was boasting, Noemi saw an advantage. Since this fairy knows what she is doing and very confident in it, they can just follow her without doing any work. Noemi and her friends follow the three Winx fairies until they all come across a deer with rainbow antlers. She and her friends quickly assume that is the Creature and jump to approach it. However, the deer is spooked away and Noemi blames the Winx for it. That is until she is corrected by Icy. Noemi attacks Icy but end up getting scared instead. When Stormy attacks them, she and her friends are protected by the Winx. While the Winx distract the Trix, she and her friends run to safety. Because they did not complete the task, she ends up losing the challenge and watch as the Ancestral Spirit of Nature rewards the Winx for finishing the task. She and her friends then head home. Magical Abilities Noemi may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. She has show her abilities to shoot beams of energy. Her spells are purple in color. Trivia *Noemi's name is the Italian, German, and Czech form of Naomi which is of Hebrew origin and means pleasantness. **It is also pronounced "no-EH-mee" instead of "no-mee". Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters